Two, for the best
by kearuff
Summary: Taichi melihat mereka berdua di antara Karuta. [Taichi/Chihaya/Arata]


_chihayafuru © suetsugu yuki_

_my first straight fic in a looooooooooooooooong time. i am so galau. so typo and absurdity is legal here. maybe, just maybe i'll write something more understandable next time._

* * *

Taichi membenci helaan napas dari Arata yang selalu menemukan dirinya berlari. Udara tenang yang dihembuskan oleh bibir Arata puluhan kali semenjak kepala Taichi bernilai sepuluh dan harga dirinya masih setinggi menara tertinggi di Tokyo, mengundang bully yang efektif. Arata, pengertian dalam matanya yang mengganggu Taichi ke dalam, mencabut ulu hatinya yang terdalam, dan kata-kata pembenarannya. _"Kau pengecut, Taichi."_

.

._.

Taichi memahami cara waktu menggubah manusia, lewat dirinya sendiri, hari-hari insensitif yang dilembutkan oleh ketukan di bahunya yang kecil, lemparan rutin karuta sehabis pulang sekolah dan senyum Arata yang melebar untuknya untuk pertama kalinya. Jari-jarinya kalus oleh gesekan tatami, hari perhari seminggu, ego yang mengendur oleh kekalahan rutin yang ia terima. Setiap kali, ketika ia harus menyingkir karena ia merasa harus begitu,Taichi, belia dalam pikirannya yang juga kadang-kadang melebihi orang dewasa, mengetahui dua hal yang tidak bisa ia nomor satui; Karuta, dan Chihaya.

Tidak apa-apa.

Bila ia berdasi sekarang dan tingginya harus melebihi standar anak lelaki enambelas tahun yang sehat, Taichi masih akan tumbuh dalam semua arti. Taichi berhenti menjadi pemilih, walau kini ia tidak memilih subjek yang hanya bisa ia nomor satui, ada mafhum yang menjalari rusuknya tentang mengapa ada langit di atas langit dan ia akan selamanya menjadi tanah, kadang-kadang tidak terlalu kentara dalam kayupan matanya yang hampir basah menata karuta di atas tatami(dan kartu-kartu itu menontonnya, selalu, seakan berkata; _aku mengerti_). Ooe-san tidak perlu mengetahui lebih lanjut dan semua advisnya yang bijaksana, karena meski Taichi pemuda yang berperilaku sebagai gentleman, Taichi bukan penyiar perasaan yang baik, dan semua orang harus tahu kalau ia tidak sedang bertanding.

Atau hal yang dekat seperti itu.

Karena ia bisa terus maju. Dan menilik semuanya dengan tenang, meski jantungnya tidak pernah tenang oleh emosi yang tak terkatakan, sementara derap kakinya selalu nyaris tanpa suara di sore hari. Peran bijaksana, sewaktu ruang klub mesti ditutup dan semua member akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, obligasi seorang Ketua adalah mengunci pintu. Dan berjalan di belakang, menonton mereka semua pulang sembari berkicau satu sama lain; Komano dengan semua datanya, Nishida dengan bakpao hangat dan Ooe-san yang melodis dengan senandung tankanya sendiri. Senyum terang Chihaya lewat suara di speaker telepon selulernya. Yang menembus jauh, jauh sekali dari Fukui.

.

._.

Kadang-kadang, di sela-sela kelas fisika yang riuh oleh waktu menjelang pulang Taichi masih melancarkan pensilnya di atas kertas, menghitung massa dan inersia yang paling dekat. Semenit berlalu, kelip ponselnya telah lama mati meskipun huruf-huruf yang tertera di sana tidak beranjak dari kepalanya. Langit telah berubah warna oleh sore yang menyambut dan angka-angka itu tak memberinya jawaban apapun. Tilas waktu mengejar, empat belas menit sebelum Chihaya menggeser pintu dan mereka akan pulang bersama. Skema sakit hati seperti ini tak akan memberi Taichi apapun, maka ia memilih untuk meneruskan semuanya. Semuanya.

[_Sampaikan, 'selamat ulang tahun' dariku_]

Karena Arata tidak berhak mengatainya pengecut lagi.

.

.

Torehan kanji di atas karuta itu tidak pernah mengundang Taichi, meskipun Ooe-san berujar kepadanya berulang kali dari waktu ke waktu, efektif dari caranya mengetuk birama ini itu di atas meja, yang Taichi lakukan hanyalah mengingat komposisi karuta, melupakannya lagi, dan mengingatnya lagi. Metodis, walau tak pernah berlaku dalam hal-hal nyata. Seperti menunggu lebih lama dibalik dinding agar ia tak mengganggu percakapan tujuhpuluhsatu kilometer, dari Arata, Taichi bisa menangkap siluet Chihaya; dari binar pipinya lembayung dan matanya sejernih konstelasi pertama dan Taichi tidak perlu bertanya apakah ia sedang demam. Taichi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, namun tidak bisa melupakannya.

Untuk ini, Taichi biasa melancong ke distrik lain, di liburan musim panas yang masih akan sangat lama. Alasan meraih kelas A yang harus ia tempuh sebelum titel meijin diperebutkan sehingga tidak terdengar kaku di antara _mereka_. Berdua. Janji dari Chihaya untuk bertemu di pekan terakhir sekolah. Dengan Arata.

Taichi hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menjadi miliknya sendiri.

.

_[Kupikir dia selalu menjadi milikmu]_

Mungkin Taichi perlu mengeraskan hatinya bilamana yang dilayangkan padanya bukan sebuah keterbalikan. Dan menggigit pipinya oleh kebodohan ini. Dan menggenggam perasaan akan bagaimana semesta ini berujung dan waktu berputar mengelilinginya, Taichi tidak bisa menemukan mereka.

Taichi tidak bisa mempertemukan bagaimana benci dan sayang itu harus berlanjut ketika kepalan tangannya terasa sakit oleh kukunya sendiri. Rasa bersyukur ketika Chihaya berseru Arata akan datang yang tidak bisa ia singkirkan. Walau kompetisi itu tidak pernah menjadi miliknya, dan Taichi selalu menyesali itu semua.

Untuk jangkauan tangannya yang dekat, membaur oleh sayang dan begitu dekat, dekat sekali kepada Chihaya namun tidak akan pernah sampai. Cara pupil Arata menyelidik namun sedetik akan menghangat seperti teman lama. Ia merasa sesak oleh sakit hati. Mungkin ia harus beranjak lebih dulu, Taichi pikir, untuk menjadi dewasa lewat hal-hal seperti ini yang membuatnya dewasa. Jejak-jejak yang melajur di depan sana akan menyakitkan. Namun ia toh akan tetap lanjut.

Jadi, ketika Arata datang, Taichi tidak berlari.

_[Dia bukan milik siapapun. _

_Tapi dia selalu memilikimu.]_

.


End file.
